narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisuke (BeserkChart)/Past
| homecountry = File:70px-Land of Fire Symbol.svg.png | affiliation = | team = Team Sannoto | family = | rank = | reg = 34521 | academy = 12 | chunin = 14 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = Generic Sealing Technique Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Water Surface Walking Practice Tree Climbing Practice Clone Technique Cliff Climbing Practice Rope Escape Technique Mystical Palm Technique Delicate Illness Extraction Technique Poison Mist | tools = }} is a genin of the Hidden Sand Village. Following his parent's death, Daisuke went from having it all to nothing in mere days. A blanket to protect him from the cold winters, food to fill his aching stomach, parents to protect him from the dangerous strangers, or even someone to care about him were all the things that had been taken away from him. He is one that knows suffering more than anyone in his current age. Eventually, to protect himself from the dangers of what would be a short life, Daisuke registered for Sunagakure's Combat Medics division. Due to fulfill the next step of his career in the medic combat division, Daisuke requires another rank that he has not yet acquired. For this reason, he has teamed up with Himiko to acquire such rank to progress in the next phase of his training. Background Following the Fourth Shinobi World War and the resurrection of the Shinju/Kaguya, the natural energy of the world was severely disturbed. The Land of Wind, subject to such distortions, found a spike in random desert storms. Daisuke's family, as citizens of the Land of Wind, found themselves unable to continue living in the depths of the desert. Their town would migrate inside the walls of Sunagakure. During such a journey however, many of their fellow townsmen would fall due to the extreme heats, dangers, and poisonous scorpions. Because he was a small child, Daisuke's parents masked him from such things by fabricating lies and distracting him with luxuries that maintained his ignorance. Upon reaching Sunagakure, distracting him from the true demise of his missing clansmen would prove rather difficult. The hidden village was much more expensive then their town and the surrounding cities in the Land of Wind and since they possessed no means of acquiring currency due to being several hundred miles away from their stores, his parents would often borrow money from loan sharks, banks, and criminals to ensure that Daisuke lived in luxury. Entirely bankrupt by the time Daisuke had become ten, his father felt the stress of society and from his wife to ensure their son remained innocent. For such reason, he hatched a plan to murder himself and his family in the brisk of the night by setting the house on fire. Fortunately, Daisuke had left his room several hours before to visit the graveyard with several of his friends to see if it was truly haunted as the older teenagers spoke of. With several pillows packed under his sheets, his father fell for the illusion and executed his plan, killing his wife and himself in the process. Daisuke would return to a tattered home and many shinobi who informed him of the bad news. While his parent's life insurance, and the insurance for the home would be given to the child, almost all of it was depleted in the end following repaying their various debts to the banks and loan sharks, leaving Daisuke enough money to buy food for a week. Within a few days, Daisuke was left in the same condition as his parents: broke. For several weeks, he wandered the streets begging for help and receiving very little even from his fellow clansmen. It simply wasn't enough to go around even at the orphanage dedicated to helping children like him. Because he was starving, cold, and frightened, only one option truly remained. Either join the military as shinobi or die in the streets of the hidden village. Daisuke chose the former and sworn his loyalty to Sunagakure as a combat medic, becoming a weapon the village would use to destroy their enemies in exchange for his life. Since that moment, the child had undergone extensive training, specific diets and a set schedule to prepare him for war. Appearance Apart of his daily schedule consist of exercising his body, brushing his teeth several times a day, taking several sets of vitamins, and properly moistening his body, hair, etc. Because of this, Daisuke appears just as he truly is: entirely healthy. His skin is devoid of any possible blemish/scar, his teeth have no cavities and gingivitis is a myth. He stands around the average height of most shinobi and weighs a pound or two above the normal limit, but a large portion of his weight consist of muscle and hints of fat. Despite his healthy nature, Daisuke is not overly attractive at all. He has rather dark skin compared to the inhabitants of Sunagakure and his face has no distinguishing features that sets him apart from the common man. His eyes are a light blue with sprinkles of grey and he has wavy, brown hair that touches the tips of his shoulder blades. Even as a military official, Daisuke's funds aren't particularly outstanding. He has enough to sustain himself and extra to afford the luxury of going on vacations with his friends and spending a guy's night out, but other than that his funds are limited. Affording decorative robes, buying personally tailored clothing, and purchasing jewels are rare occasions, thus such cloths are treasured. Within the village and even on duty, Daisuke wears a long sleeved, white shirt with three buttons on the top under a grey jacket which is composed mostly of ballistic nylon to protect himself from explosive and concussive damage. Below, he sports grey fleece sweatpants and grey boots that reach several inches above his ankles. Personality As a child, Daisuke had been very cheerful almost unnecessarily so. His parents fed him very little negative attention due to their overprotective disposition, thus Daisuke had no reason to truly be upset. He was always seen with a rather cheerful smile laid upon his visage which could spread happiness and delight upon anyone fortunate enough to view it. He was very playful, insanely immature even for his age, heavily dependent upon someone to take care of him, and very mischievous due to never being punished. However, when he was denied something that he wanted, his spoiled nature would overwhelm his pleasant disposition and his wrath could be felt across the village. Eventually however, Daisuke would lose a majority of these qualities following his parents death; the rough nights on the streets would change him. He matured quickly, found very little reason to play around, became grateful for everything he had, and various other opposing qualities. Daisuke is simply a human who experiences patches of anger, sadness, joy, jealousy, etc. Part of his training in the combat medic forces of Sunagakure revolves around developing respect for his superior. Every minute of the day, Daisuke is forced to obey those whom he recognize as Sensei and addresses them with certain diction that is formal enough to display their superiority. For such reason, he has been noted as a very polite individual by several citizens of Sunagakure just like the rest of his classmates employed by this division of Sunagakure's military. Dealing with patients on a daily basis requires patience, kindness, and charisma which Daisuke have developed. Children adore him, adults find him quite enjoyable, and even the cruelest of elders respect him. Though, because he is entirely human, Daisuke is not someone who can ignore severe taunts or remain completely immune to situations. If his friends are killed in battle, Daisuke becomes enraged at the person who did it and afterwards experience moments of sadness. If he faces an enemy which every odd remains against him, he experiences anxiety and worry. If falling off a three hundred foot cliff with his hand tied behind his back and his ability to mold chakra impaired, he experiences fear. Neither does he desire anything specific. World peace and world domination are not among his list of desires. His only desire in this world is to continue living, have a family, and make enough money to support them so that he doesn't end up like his parents. Daisuke lives for his village, thus any action he must take against another village regardless of how cruel is something he will do without hesitation. Abilities Chakra Control Even prior to his actual training, Daisuke had the potential to manipulate his chakra despite his parents, grandparents and even his great grandparents showing no ability to do so. Even moreso, not only could he manipulate his chakra, but he had a natural knack to manipulate his chakra extremely well without making any mistakes. The timing and control he has naturally allowed him to release his chakra without wasting even a third of the needed percentage. Upon training for medical ninjutsu, Daisuke's chakra control only improved to the point where releasing his chakra from anywhere in his body and wasting no chakra are near subconscious efforts. An even bigger testimony is his ability use the mystical healing palm technique; a ninjutsu recognized as one of the most difficult ninjutsu to date that even most masters find themselves incapable of truly using, albeit he does so imperfectly and waste much more chakra than he needs to use this technique. Taijutsu Unlike various members of his division, Daisuke is actually very poor in terms of hand to hand combat due to his constant refinement of his intellect and ninjutsu skills. However, Daisuke himself is not weak or slow. While he lacks the forms used to properly combat against shinobi, Daisuke's physical regiments and healthy diet has assured that he is a particularly healthy individual. By maintaining his strict diet and training, Daisuke has managed to stay in peak condition for that of a shinobi. Regardless, his strength and speed do not stand as incredibly impressive skills that he possesses, but rather his ability to evade stands above all shinobi of his generation. As a combat medic, he has been taught that he must be the last person to fall in battle or else everyone would fall in battle first. Due to the scarcity of medical ninja in Sunagakure, and even more scarce were combat medics, this mentality was drilled into Daisuke every single day. Training subjected him to dodge tens to hundreds of kunai within the hour, taijutsu assaults from several chunin shinobi, and various other tricks and surprises by his mentors. He is quite agile and flexible as a response to his evasive skill. By being able to turn his body and change position quickly and without restraint, he can truly avoid attacks in the blink of an eye. More importantly, by reading and watching his opponents move and providing his knowledge on the human anatomy, Daisuke is able to make his predictions on how they will attack much more accurately allowing him to evade their attack before they even do it themselves. Ninjutsu As a combat medic, Daisuke was taught the basics of general ninja skills despite never truly attending the academy. Particularly, he was educated on techniques and skills that would help improve his chakra control such as Water Surface Walking Practice and Tree Climbing Practice. In fact, Daisuke's control over these skills and his own chakra allows him to skate over water like an ice skater. In addition, he has basic knowledge on the other techniques such as clone techniques for deception, the body replacement technique and various other skills. Most notably, he is very advanced in terms of using the Generic Sealing Technique to seal his various ninja tools, poisons and medical equipment in scrolls. Medical Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu is all Daisuke knows. For years on end, the military program that he had joined were determined to turn the very few children whom they had into the best medical ninja of their generation so that they could serve Sunagakure. Among these children, Daisuke was one who was truly unable to completely pick up the healing aspect of medical ninjutsu or the taijutsu style that many use by increasing their strength and speed using chakra. Instead, Daisuke had a natural potential towards creating and mixing various poisons. For such, his specialty lies in molding his chakra into various poisons that can be used to damage his opponents. Even more so however, Daisuke is also known for his ability to generate antidotes using the same method of simply molding his chakra and materials in his body. As he specializes in poisons and antidotes, Daisuke has various methods on how to treat such things as well. Most notably, he makes use of the Delicate Illness Extraction Technique which revolves around using fluids to push venom from one's body. In fact, it happens to be his most practiced technique in terms of removing toxins from someone's body. In most situations, someone will only be inflicted with poison during a battle thus the time to treat said person would surely be scarce. Daisuke understood such and practiced on preforming how quickly he could treat those infected with the poisons; his craft is notably better than even the most talented shinobi for his practice in this respective art has logged in hours that only they could dream of. The pinnacle of Daisuke's medical ninjutsu extends towards the Mystical Palm Technique which allows medical ninja to heal an injured teammate in the midst of combat without any tools or preparation beforehand. As a genin, Daisuke is capable of using this technique, but not properly. The chakra control needed to use this technique is incredible, and even the most talented medical ninja sometimes find themselves incapable of grasping the nature of this technique. For such reason, Daisuke uses approximately forty percent more chakra than the technique requires, thus depending on the severity of the injuries he may be incapable of treating anyone injured. Small wounds such and bruises and cuts requires far less chakra than stabs and missing limbs; his healing ability is very limited. Poison Mist Technique Through the use of his medical ninjutsu, Daisuke is able to mold his chakra into various poison mist that can be used against his opponents. However, due to the complexity of this technique, inventing poisons and such to counter his opponents in the heat of combat is near impossible, thus he typically refrains on doing so. The majority of his poisons are constructed during free times or between battles. *'Poison Gas: Hemlock-' This is a type of poison that Daisuke uses to simply paralyze his opponents when he avoids her rather lethal venoms. This poison is one that prevents the nerve cells from transmitting signals to muscles, causing a mild form of paralysis since the muscles are unable to move. To introduce this drug someone’s system, it requires them to inhale, but since it is not particularly lethal it does not require one to inhale it in large quantities. A few breaths is enough for the muscles to slowly begin to lose function, but the more one inhales the quicker the paralysis process takes place. *'Poison Gas: Acid' This poison is one that does not requires an opponent to inhale, but simply contact is enough for it to damage them. This gas is one that causes external damage mostly through touch for the poison acts similarly to an acid. Upon anything that is comes in contact with, it burns causes it to corrode whether it be clothes, flesh, metal, etc. If an opponent is to breathe in the deadly substance however, they find their insides literally burning, though it's never truly deadly. *'Poison Gas: Arachnid' This poison is one that was devised by Daisuke in the form of a mist, but is often quite used by medical ninja. Because it is odorless and colorless as opposed to the rest of his drugs, it is potentially the most dangerous. It is a poison that is used to prevent a shinobi from properly molding their chakra leaving them incapable of properly using ninjutsu and genjutsu without ill effects. *'Poison Gas: Wolfsbane' This poison is a blue thick mist that is Daisuke's most deadly venom to date. It causes arrhythmic heart functions will eventually lead to suffocation. It takes only but a few hours for this venom to kill his opponents, but during battle it heavily inhibits the poor soul exposed to it within minutes of being injected. It can penetrate its target through skin contact or inhalation. During battle, since it leads to suffocation, the body experiences severe decrease in oxygen causing reflexes, sight, thinking, and various other functions of the human body to gradually weaken as the body is exposed to the venom. Intelligence Stats Equipment Senbon: As a medical ninja, Daisuke uses senbon regularly to discreetly do damage. By using Chakra Flow, Daisuke is able to channel his various poisons into the senbon allowing him to simply throw dozens of them with a single hand to insert his venoms directly into his opponents system without causing him to conjure prodigious mist from his lung. Smoke Bomb: A smoke bomb (煙玉, kemuridama) creates a cloud of smoke when it detonates. It may look like small spheres wrapped in paper or like canisters. Smoke bombs are typically used to blind opponents and make them easier to attack. Alternatively, ninja can use smoke bombs on themselves so that opponents cannot see what they are doing. Radio Communications Headset'''This multi-band radio transmitter-receiver is constructed to be worn on one ear. It enables hands-free communication between anyone on the same frequency. This military-grade coms gear has been treated to survive heavy abuse, even full submersion in water. '''Radio Communications Headset: This multi-band radio transmitter-receiver is constructed to be worn on one ear. It enables hands-free communication between anyone on the same frequency. This military-grade coms gear has been treated to survive heavy abuse, even full submersion in water. (封印巻子本, Fuuin Kanshihon): Are scrolls of varying size's containing chakra enriched parchment and ink containing a variety of materials and tools necessary for a shinobi. Due to the nature of the missions members of the Sunagakure are typically assigned, sealing scrolls are regularly used for storage of their equipment. *'Utility Gear': The length and place of their mission dictates that Daisuke carry with him a variety of useful tools and items to aid him during the exams. On his back he carries a large red weather-proofed umbrella for protection from the rain. Residing on his person he has rain gear sealed away in a sealing scroll, such as an water-proofed overcoat, gloves, slacks, boots and additional articles of clothing. He also carries a basic medical kit for on-site injuries. In addition, Daisuke has on his person basic survival supplies (knife, matches, tinder, fish hooks, sewing kit, flash light, canteen of purified water, local maps of the region, etc). (解毒薬, Gedokuyaku): are types of medicines that act as a cure or anti-toxing for various poisons and pathogens, and can be administered through several mediums. While many poisons are simply extracts from creatures found in wildlife or plants, some can be complex and thus creating the proper antidote requires careful attention to detail, and knowledge otherwise it could kill the victim. While bandits and mercenary's are less likely to employ poisons due to their cost and requisite skill in producing them, the fact that he is participating in an event predominately for shinobi indicates a high probability of poisons being used in the exams. Research into the local wildlife and flora of the participating villages yielded the most likely toxins, and poisons a typical genin would carry, and so Daisuke has stocked himself and his team with several doses medicine for the duration of the examine. (兵糧丸, Hyōrōgan): are special pills that replenish one's chakra and nourish the body. It is made up of powerful stimulants and nutrients, said to allow the user to keep fighting for three days and three nights without rest. The Sunagakure regularly trades in this merchandise due to its effectiveness in keeping their members fed during extended combat. Daisuke has purchased a small bag full to be used by his teammates during the exams to ensure maximum fighting proficiency in the unknown environment.